


Révélation du futur

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocalypse, Croatoans, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009, Dean s'endort dans un énième motel après avoir dit à son frère qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir. Il se réveille en 2014 et va découvrir que l'apocalypse version virus Croatoan a quelque peu changer ses relations avec Castiel en cinq ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean s'était réveillé en 2014 comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps. Il avait échappé à une bande de fous furieux tentant de le tuer, merci le Croatoan. Il s'était ensuite fait menotté par lui-même de 2014 qui l'avait auparavant assommé. Après de longues minutes à se débattre pour récupérer un clou dans le plancher et ouvrir ses menottes, il venait enfin de réussir à sortir de l'endroit où il avait été séquestré. En sortant, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Chuck qu'il fu surpris de croiser en chemin et se dit que c'était l'occasion de trouver Castiel. Ce dernier était probablement le mieux placé pour pouvoir l'aider.

— Dean ! On commence à être à court de produits périssables et d'hygiène. J'pense pas que les gens seront ravis d'apprendre ça. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Chuck en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Euh… Bein… Je… Je sais pas ce qu'on devrait faire. On devrait peut-être euh… Partager ?

Chuck semblait perplexe de cette réponse, et c'est pourquoi Dean décida de rapidement changer de sujet.

— Et sinon, tu as vu Castiel ? Il est dans le coin ?

— Ah oui, tiens, justement, ça m'étonnes que tu ne sois pas avec lui !

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

— Allons Dean, ce que vous faites tous les deux chaque fois avant de partir en mission n'est plus un secret pour personne !

— Ce qu'on fait tous les deux… Euh… D'accord. Et donc, tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

— Bah s'il est pas chez lui, je vois pas où il peut être, non.

Le chasseur remercia son ami et parti en direction du centre du village, à la recherche du bungalow de Castiel. Il regarda par la fenêtre de plusieurs d'entre eux, sans succès. Puis il fut attiré par un bruit de conversation. Il s'approcha alors de la petite maison d'où venaient les voix et écouta.

— Non attends, fit la première qu'il reconnu comme étant la sienne, ou plutôt celle du lui de 2014 pour être exact. Je veux… J'aimerais inverser.

— Je croyais que c'était une chose que je pouvais "toujours rêver" de faire pour reprendre tes mots, répondit la voix de Castiel après un bref silence.

— Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'avis ?

— Laisse tomber la parlotte Cas, et passe un peu à l'action. Sinon c'est moi qui te prend sauvagement. On n'a pas toute la journée.

Le prendre sauvagement ? Venant de lui-même, bien qu'avec 5 ans de plus, il ne doutait pas du sens de cette phrase. Il ne voyait même vraiment pas ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'en 2014 il en viendrait à coucher avec Castiel. Et encore moins que Castiel coucherait tout court en fait. L'ange était tellement coincé et innocent, qu'il avait abandonné l'idée après le fiasco du bar a strip-tease.

Dean s'accrocha au rebord de le fenêtre et se hissa sur ses bras jusqu'à pouvoir accrocher ses pieds et être assez haut pour regarder par la fenêtre. Et ce qu'il vit failli lui faire lâcher prise. Son double 2014 était assis sur une espèce de buffet, les jambes écartées. Castiel était debout entre celles-ci, collé à lui et… Sa langue était invariablement en train de faire une fouille profonde de l'autre bouche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette vision qu'il vit déjà les deux hommes débuter un effeuillage plutôt empressé. Dean 2014 fut le premier à enlever son propre t-shirt. Puis se fut au tour de Castiel d'enlever le t-shirt restant - car oui, Castiel ne portait pas son éternel imper beige et son costume cravate bleu. Désormais torses nus tous les deux, ils reprirent leur exploration buccale. Mais leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives et se mirent à défaire boutons et ceintures en vu de se débarrasser des pantalons.

Ce fut donc très rapidement que les deux hommes finirent nus sous l'oeil médusé de Dean 2009 qui ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre comment il avait pu, en l'espace de 5 ans, devenir aussi intime avec l'ange. Il avait pu croiser des femmes pendant sa recherche de la bonne maison, et il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il se serait jeté sur Castiel plutôt que sur une de ces jolies filles.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant sa propre voix, bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, s'élever dans la pièce.

— Cas, t'arrête pas…

Ledit Cas avait la tête entre les cuisse de son amant, lui offrant visiblement une pipe des plus agréables au vu des halètements et gémissements qui se faisaient entendre. Et, les yeux fermés comme s'il le délectait d'un sublime met, mettant visiblement beaucoup d'application à la tâche, il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'arrêter.

Le voyeur, malgré lui à la base, mais voyeur quand même, devait se rendre à l'évidence : Castiel avait l'air franchement doué, et tout à coup il comprenait son futur lui. Avec un tel argument, il ne devait pas être aisé de refuser. C'était en tout cas ce que lui disait clairement son cerveau du sud, douloureusement comprimé dans son jean. Pour ne rien arranger, il était dans l'incapacité totale de détourner son regard de ce spectacle, comme hypnotisé.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'ange cessa son activité buccale suite à une remontrance du chasseur.

— Cas, si tu ne viens pas dans les dix secondes je ne ferai rien pour me retenir, j'te préviens.

Le susnommé se redressa alors pour se saisir du flacon de lubrifiant et s'en verser une généreuse noisette sur ses parties intimes. Attendez, Castiel allait le prendre, enfin son lui futur, comme ça, sans préparation ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'il percuta : il l'avait déjà préparé pendant la fellation, d'où les gémissements plus prononcés parfois. Pas que Dean s'y connaissait en sexe entre homme, n'ayant jamais expérimenté la chose, mais il savait ce qu'était la prostate et en avait entendu que du bien.

Dean 2014 était désormais le dos appuyé au mur, les mollets sur les épaules de son amant, tandis que ce dernier commençait à faire rentrer son membre entre les deux globes de chaires face à lui. Bien que de dos, Dean pu sans mal deviner les grimaces de douleur que devait arborer le visage de son double du futur. Pourtant ça n'empêcha visiblement pas celui-ci d'en réclamer d'avantage lorsque l'ange cessa tout mouvement pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Castiel ? Bouge.

— Je risque de te blesser si…

— Bon Dieu Cas, arrête de réfléchir et agis, on n'a pas le temps !

— Si tu pouvais éviter d'évoquer mon père dans une telle situation, marmonna le brun en entamant un lent mouvement de hanche.

— T'as qu'à m'empêcher de parler alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il recevait un un petit sourire en coin. Le prenant au pied de la lettre, il se mit alors à bouger son bassin plus rapidement. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, pendant lesquelles Dean 2014 réclama des "plus forts" et des "plus vite", auxquels l'ange répondit en s'exécutant. Les coups de reins devenaient presque violents, et cela semblait plaire grandement aux deux amants. A force d'efforts, ils étaient devenus tous deux moites et brillants de sueur. Les doigts de Castiel s'enfonçaient dans les cuisses du chasseurs, laissant des marques blanches qui ne manqueraient sans doute pas de devenir plus foncées dans les heures à venir. Le rencontre de son pubis avec les fesses rebondies faisaient un bruit définitivement pornophonique à chaque nouveau coup de butoir.

Dean, toujours accroché à la fenêtre et ne parvenant toujours pas à s'échapper de cette scène, serrait les dents fortement. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, mais voir son double futuriste et son ange personnel s'adonner à ce genre de pratique ensemble était sans doute la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais vu. Et il lui fallu tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lâcher le rebord et se masturber devant ce spectacle. Il fut presque soulagé lorsque enfin les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme. Presque seulement. Car même si cela signifiait la fin de cette torture - délicieuse certes, mais torture quand même -, les râles de plaisirs qui sortirent de la bouche des deux amants faillirent le faire jouir à son tour, alors même qu'il ne s'était pas touché.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation de ces deux corps encore emboîtés, immobiles tandis que leurs propriétaires tentaient de retrouver leur souffle. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte tout de suite des deux lacs bleu qui le fixaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dedans et lâche prise sous la surprise. Si les feuilles amortirent sa faible chute, elles firent en revanche bien trop de bruit à son goût. Et à celui de son futur lui également.

— C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Dean 2014.

— Sans doute un oiseau.

Un court silence se fit pendant lequel le chasseur n'osa plus faire le moindre le geste. Il s'était même interdit de respirer de peur que cela aussi fasse trop de bruit et alerte l'autre Dean.

— Tu devrais y aller Dean. Les autres doivent sûrement t'attendre pour la mission.

Des bruits de tissus se firent entendre, et il devina que les deux hommes étaient en train de se rhabiller. Il attendit quelques instants et fit le tour de la maison jusqu'à se retrouver à l'entrée. Il se fit le plus discret possible le temps que son double sorte, et entra finalement dans la maison, y trouvant un Castiel simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile.

— C'est intéressant, fit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

— Quoi donc ?

— Cette aura que ton âme dégage. Tu es bien Dean, ton âme a les même vibration, mais elle est plus… lumineuse que celle de mon Dean. C'est dû aux épreuves que tu n'as pas encore vécues j'imagine. De quelle année viens-tu ?

— Euh… De… De 2009, répondit le chasseur, légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et justement, je te cherchais pour que tu me ramènes.

— Moi ? Je suis désolé Dean, mais je ne peux pas.

— Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Secoues tes petites ailes et renvoie-moi en 2009, c'est pourtant simple !

Castiel ricana et adresse un sourire contrit à son protégé.

— Non ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai perdu mes ailes.

— Quoi ? Tu… Tu as chuté ? demanda Dean choqué.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que le chasseur ne finisse par reprendre la parole.

— Bien. Je vais donc devoir trouver un autre moyen de rentrer chez moi. Alors je vais te laisser…

— Je ne peux pas t'aider à retourner en 2009. Mais je peux t'aider à… Te détendre, si tu veux.

L'aîné Winchester était sur le point de sortir de la maison quand l'ancien ange lui fit cette... proposition. Et malgré lui, Dean revit la scène à laquelle il avait été témoin. Le plaisir indéniable que son double avait apparemment ressentit. La tête de Castiel entre ses cuisses. Leurs corps emboîtés. Les soupirs, les râles, les grognements et les gémissements qui avaient été poussés. Tout ceci rappela douloureusement au chasseur qu'il avait été extrêmement excité et qu'il n'avait pu se soulager. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là avec l'ange.

— Cas… J'aimerais comprendre ce qui a pu se passer entre nous pour qu'on… Euh… Qu'on se mette à…

— Baiser ? termina Castiel pour lui.

— J'ai vraiment un mauvaise influence sur toi apparemment.

L'ancien être céleste eut un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de commencer son récit.

— Il y a cinq ans, je t'ai retrouvé à ce motel. Tu avais décidé que c'était mieux si Sam et toi étiez séparés et ne vous voyiez plus. Mais les choses ne se sont pas améliorées, loin de là. Les jours passaient et tu devenais plus renfermé. Et puis est arrivé le virus Croatoan qui a infecté presque tout le monde. On s'est réfugié dans ce camp. Le temps a filé, les morts se sont succédés, j'avais perdu mes ailes, et désorienté dans cette humanité toute nouvelle pour moi, j'ai découvert la drogue et le sexe.

**Flashback**

Au début cela n'avait pas dérangé Dean. Après tout, il avait été le premier à pousser l'ange - pardon, ex-ange - à découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire. Néanmoins, il trouvait qu'il y avait une différence entre prendre du bon temps et se vautrer dans la luxure. Et c'était malheureusement cette dernière option qu'avait choisi son ami, sans parler de la drogue. Cela commençait à devenir dangereux, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour le reste du campement. On ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour les missions, même les plus simples. Alors Dean prit sa décision.

Entrant sans s'annoncer dans la maison de l'ancien être céleste, il fit partir les cinq filles qui s'y trouvaient - avant que l'orgie n'ait commencé, au grand soulagement du chasseur - et se posta devant un Castiel aux yeux vitreux, puant la marijuana et d'autres substances qu'il n'aurait su définir à plein nez.

— Cas, faut qu'on parle.

— Bien sûr, Dean. Je t'écoute, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Tu vas d'abord retrouver tes esprits.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent des plus désagréables pour le nouvel humain. Il avait eu droit à une douche froide, il avait vu partir en fumé tout son stock d'herbe et autres drogues, mais surtout il avait lu dans ces yeux qui le scrutaient toute la déception de son protéger, enfin son ancien protéger.

Quand il eut finalement l'esprit clair, Dean se décida à parler.

— Cas… Je veux que tu arrêtes.

— Arrêter quoi Dean ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot.

— Très bien. Et puis-je savoir au moins en quoi ça te gêne ?

— Déjà parce que tu mets tout le camp en danger quand t'es comme ça. Et parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais été avant.

— Avant tu étais un ange, Cas !

Un silence suivit cette tirade. Castiel avait baissé les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le regarde du chasseur. Celui-ci avait également détourné le regard, regrettant ses dernières paroles.

— Je suis désolé, Cas. J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux Dean ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre Castiel. J'ai déjà perdu Sam, Bobby, je ne veux pas que tu sois le prochain.

Tout en disant cela, le chasseur s'était approché et avait terminé en prenant l'ex-ange dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Au début, Castiel ne sut pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas encore totalement familier avec les marques d'affection, et encore moins venant de Dean. Mais c'était tellement agréable, le corps contre lui était chaud, réconfortant. Alors il se laissa aller à son tour, enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Winchester et s'agrippa à son t-shirt, comme s'il avait peur que tout ceci prenne fin tout à coup.

Dean finit par se reculer légèrement, prenant le visage en face de lui en coupe dans ses mains et le maintenant fermement de sorte à ce que l'ancien être céleste soit forcé de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Cas… J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, c'est pas le moment de me laisser tomber.

— Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Dean.

— Alors arrête la drogue, arrête les orgies, et soutiens-moi.

— Je vais essayer, Dean. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

— Non, tu vas y arriver. Parce que moi aussi je suis là pour toi.

Et comme mu par une impulsion incontrôlable, il plongea sur les lèvres à demi ouvertes du brun. Le baiser n'avait rien eut de tendre. Il était empressé, un peu violent, peut-être possessif aussi. Et les ébats qui suivirent ne furent guère différents, de même que tous ceux qu'ils eurent par la suite, toujours avant une mission, comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient et seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, comme pour profiter d'une dernière fois, au cas où…

**Fin du flash back**

— Voilà, conclu Castiel à la fin de son récit, alors que Dean le regardait estomaqué.


	2. Chapter 2

— Voilà, conclu Castiel à la fin de son récit, alors que Dean le regardait estomaqué.

— Voilà ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Que voudrais-tu que je te dise de plus, Dean ?

— Je sais pas moi ! Ça ne te fait rien de coucher avec lui ?

— Lui ? "Lui" c'est aussi toi je te rappelle. Et qu'est-ce que ça devrait me faire au juste ? J'aime coucher avec toi. Tu aimes ça aussi de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et même toi, le Dean de 2009, qui n'a pas encore expérimenté le sexe entre hommes, tu aimes ça visiblement.

En disant ces derniers mots, Castiel avait posé ses yeux sur la bosse qui déformait encore légèrement le pantalon du chasseur. Elle avait certes perdu du volume depuis quelques minutes, parler d'autre chose aidant forcément, mais elle était toujours visible. Et ce regard brûlant posé dessus était en train de la réveiller à nouveau. Dean maudit son corps de le trahir ainsi.

— Le problème, Castiel, c'est que vous… Nous… Bon sang…

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour comme tenter de remettre ses idées en ordre. Être dans le futur avec son double c'était vraiment une expérience compliquée. Il soupira avant de reprendre.

— Le problème c'est que, de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'est que de la baise !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension caractéristique chez lui.

— Et alors ?

— Et Alors ? Alors je pense que tu mérites mieux, enfin ! Je pense que tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Tu devrais faire l'amour, avec douceur, pas baiser, comme deux bêtes sauvages.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça change…

Dean le regarda interloqué. Est-ce que l'ex-ange venait de sous-entendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'attendait qu'un retour de cet amour ? Ou avait-il compris de travers ? Se faisait-il des idées ? Et si tel était le cas, qu'en pensait-il lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il espérait avoir bien compris ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient tellement dans se tête qu'il commençait à en avoir le vertige. Comme pour le ramener sur Terre, Castiel posa une main sur son épaule.

— Dean, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Pour être honnête, j'en ai toujours eu. Mais je pensais au début que ce n'était qu'une affection tout à fait normal d'un ange vers son protéger. Quand j'ai perdu mes ailes, j'ai été forcé d'admettre que c'était plus que ça. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais attendu un retour de ta part. Et tu as été très clair dans le fait que tu ne voulais plus t'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Le chasseur ricana.

— T'es vraiment con, Castiel. Tu connais mon aversion pour toutes les créatures surnaturelles, y compris les anges. Tu m'as entendu un nombre incalculable de fois traiter tes semblables de sales emplumés. Et pourtant je t'ai fait confiance. Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre que je m'étais déjà attaché à toi ? Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai… Que je vais… Enfin que mon moi futur t'a empêché de te détruire à coup de drogues !

Après ces paroles, l'ancien être céleste pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté tout en s'approchant de Dean. Ce dernier recula et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'un fut dos au mur et l'autre contre lui.

— Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu serais prêt à me montrer ce qu'est faire l'amour plutôt que de baiser, Dean ?

Le susnommé failli s'étrangler avec sa salive. Avait-il vraiment sous entendu cela ? Devrait-il le contredire ? Ou au contraire aller dans son sens ? Parce que s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, oui, il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Castiel. Parce que ce dernier méritait de savoir ce que c'était, et pour aucune autre raison, évidemment… Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être pas très honnête cette dernière partie.

— Euh… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter davantage une réponse que son ami déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il comprit tout à coup pourquoi son double avait finit par se perdre dans les bras de l'ex-ange. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et légèrement humides par la langue qui avait déposé un peu de salive quelques secondes plus tôt. La sensation de ce corps fort, robuste, indéniablement masculin, mais rassurant, tout contre lui. Tout cela lui fit comprendre. Être dans les bras de Castiel c'était oublier pour quelques instants le monde et ses problème. C'était s'enfermer dans une bulle où plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le toucher de l'autre.

Ayant soudain l'impression de manquer d'air face à ce flot de sensations, Dean ouvrit la bouche. Castiel prit cela pour une invitation et se mit alors à explorer la bouche contre la sienne de sa langue. Si le chasseur avait trouvé agréable le baiser chaste qu'ils avaient échangé au début, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Le qualificatif "agréable" ne convenait définitivement plus. Il était devenu un euphémisme.

Le chasseur laissa échapper un gémissement qui mourut entre les lèvres de l'ancien être céleste et l'attrapa à la nuque des deux mains, fourrant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et s'accrochant parfois dedans. En réponse, Castiel le saisit par les hanches, collant ainsi au maximum leur corps. La pression que cela exerça sur leur sexe les fit gémir de concert. Il se mirent l'un comme l'autre à frotter leur bassin, créant un mouvement de friction délicieusement électrisant.

Nul doute que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient soit baiser, ce que Dean avait pourtant reproché à son double du futur de faire, soit jouir dans leur pantalon. Et aucune de ces deux options n'était envisageable pour lui. Alors il prit sur lui et repoussa doucement mais fermement son ami, bientôt amant, enfin il l'était déjà en un certain sens.

— Cas… Cas, il faut… Il faut qu'on… Qu'on se calme.

Il était légèrement essoufflé et devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau et envoyer balader définitivement ses bonnes résolutions. "Castiel mérite mieux", ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il se força à reprendre une respiration normale et fit descendre ses mains le long des bras nus du brun, sentant la chaire de poule naître sous ses doigts. Arrivé aux mains, il s'en saisit afin de les diriger vers le lit.

— Je pense qu'on sera mieux ici.

Castiel eut un sourire que Dean ne put que qualifier de rayonnant. Puis l'ex-ange se rapprocha à nouveau, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il commença par la veste, passant ses mains sous les pans du vêtement pour le faire glisser des épaules et le laisser tomber à terre. Un fois fait, il s'attaqua au t-shirt, attrapant le bas pour le faire remonter. Conciliant, Dean leva les bras pour l'aider à retirer son haut.

— Comme ça, nous sommes à égalité, lui dit Castiel en souriant à nouveau.

— Pas tout à fait.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il retira alors chaussettes et chaussure avant de relever la tête.

— Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité.

Castiel rit doucement à cette scène, puis s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Dean. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans son dos pour le coller à lui et ils reprirent leur baiser. Cette fois, ils firent attention à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'ardeur du moment. Et au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le brun qui y mit fin, se penchant à l'oreille du chasseur.

— Dean, tu serais d'accord pour faire un échange de bons procédés ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là au juste ?

— Eh bien, dit-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu me montres combien c'est plaisant de faire l'amour… Et moi je te montre à quel point le sexe entre hommes est délectable.

Malgré lui, Dean se tendit légèrement à ses paroles. Il avait bien vu que c'était plus qu'agréable, et il savait parfaitement que Castiel serait le genre d'amant à faire très attention à ce que ce soit bien le cas. Là n'était pas le problème. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était plutôt cette angoisse qu'il avait au fond de lui, qui disait que se faire pénétrer n'était pas très viril. Oui, c'était une pensée purement macho. Mais on ne se refait pas en quelques heures, même si elles vous ont amené à faire un bond dans le temps de 5 ans vers le futur.

— Dean, je ne te parle pas d'une sodomie.

— Hein ?

S'il ne parlait pas de sodomie, mais de quoi parlait-il ? N'était-ce pas cela qu'il appelait "le sexe entre hommes" ? Dean le regarda avec un air de complète incompréhension. Et Castiel lui sourit, de façon indulgente, avant de s'expliquer.

— Le sexe entre hommes peut désigner une simple masturbation mutuelle. Le sexe entre hommes c'est juste l'acceptation de l'idée qu'il y a deux pénis à satisfaire. Et soit dit en passant, la sodomie masculine n'est pas propre à l'homosexualité. Des hommes hétéros aiment aussi avoir une stimulation de la prostate.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Lisait-il dans ses pensées pour avoir pu répondre aussi précisément à ses craintes et interrogations internes ? Sa question due se lire sur son visage, car l'ex-ange se remit à rire.

— Quand mon Dean et moi avons commencé ce genre de relation, il me traitait un peu comme une femme. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu es un mauvais amant pour un homme. Juste, se faire sodomiser à chaque fois, sans vraiment d'autres formes de stimulation, à force ça manque un peu de…

— Variétés ? tenta Dean.

— C'est ça. Après un an ainsi, j'ai proposé d'explorer d'autres facettes du sexe, avec la fellation par exemple, comme tu as pu le voir.

Le châtain sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement sous la rougeur qui était en train d'y apparaître.

— Mais il a eu peur que je veuille passer actif et une nuit nous avons eu une grande discussion là-dessus. J'imagine donc que les craintes qu'il m'a confiées sont les même pour toi. Puisque vous n'êtes au final qu'une seule et même personne.

— Je vois. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a jamais accepté de changer les rôles avant aujourd'hui.

— En effet. J'imagine que c'est l'imminence de la fin de notre combat qui a finit par le faire changer d'avis.

— La fin du combat ?

— Mon Dean a retrouvé le Colt et veut affronter Lucifer une bonne fois pour tout. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, termina-t-il avec un doigt retraçant les courbures du torse face à lui, faisant frissonner son propriétaire.

— Tu as raison. Juste une dernière question.

— Oui ?

— J'ai remarqué que tu l'appelles souvent "mon Dean". Tu n'as pas l'impression de le tromper là ?

— Imagine que nos positions soient inversées. Aurais-tu l'impression de commettre un adultère ? De surcroît, nous ne nous sommes rien promis. Si l'un de nous veut aller coucher avec une femme ou un autre homme, rien ne l'en empêche.

A ces paroles, Dean sentit malgré lui une petite pointe de jalousie poindre au creux de sa poitrine.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis que tu fais ça avec moi. Enfin lui.

— Non.

Ce simple mot fut comme une libération. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais cela eut le don de le rassurer.

Il prit quelques secondes pour enfin réfléchir à la proposition de l'ex-ange, et finit par répondre dans un sourire :

— Ta proposition me semble être un échange de bon procédé assez équitable.

Castiel le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, venant ensuite s'installer sur lui. Ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Lorsque la bosse au creux des reins du brun rencontra celle de Dean, ce dernier eut pour réflexe d'attraper les fesses de son amant à pleines mains pour l'inciter à recommencer le frottement.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, l'ex-ange dirigea ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Dean, en profitant pour la lécher et la mordiller avant de murmurer :

— Dis-moi Dean…

— Moui ? répondit la voix rauque du susnommé.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus excité dans ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ? Qu'aimerais-tu que je reproduise ?

— Ah… Je… La fellation.

Il avait eu du mal à répondre, non seulement à cause des mouvements de bassins que Castiel continuait à faire, mais aussi parce que l'idée qu'il puisse ressentir ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt était en train de l'exciter au plus au point.

— Tu aimerais donc, poursuivit le brun, que j'enserre ton sexe de mes lèvres, que je vienne titiller parfois ton anus de ma langue et que je caresse ta prostate de mon doigt ?

— Oh bon sang, oui !

Tout en disant ces mots, Castiel avait cessé ses frictions pour placer sa main sur la bosse douloureuse, défaisant lentement ceinture, bouton et braguette pour libérer l'objet de sa convoitise. Cette soudaine libération mêlée aux paroles salaces faillirent faire jouir le chasseur.

— Cas… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me calmer, je risque d'écourter les festivités sinon. Alors que toi…

— Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, le coupa-t-il. Je sais comment on va faire.

L'ancien être céleste le regarda avec un air coquin, ce que Dean n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour, persuadé que "Castiel" et "coquin" dans la même phrase était impossible sans négation, et se redressa pour s'allonger à son tour sur le lit.

— Viens sur moi, dans l'autre sens.

— Hein ?

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il donnait cette réponse tout à fait éloquente. Mais il fallait l'excuser : son cerveau était moins irrigué depuis que la partie sud de son anatomie réclamait toutes les attentions.

— Castiel, je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Te faire une fellation en retour.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ta main suffira.

Le chasseur finit par acquiescer et s'installa alors au dessus de Castiel, les genoux de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas souffler davantage et commença à donner des coups de langue et à sucer tout ce qui tombait sous sa bouche, faisant gémir un Dean qui eut du mal à garder suffisamment ses esprits pour se rappeler d'enrouler ses doigts autour du sexe devant lui pour effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus.

Au fur et à mesure que son plaisir montait, il augmentait inconsciemment le rythme de sa main. Jusqu'au moment où ce fut trop pour eux.

Après ces efforts, il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Pendant ce temps de calme, alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Dean se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de relation avec son Castiel, celui de son époque ? L'ange comprendrait-il s'il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Tout un tas de questions sur une éventuelle relation avec l'être céleste se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entendit les divers bruits indiquant que Dean 2014 était revenu de sa mission et que Castiel se rhabilla, il su qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de se poser plus d'interrogation pour le moment. L'heure était à la sauvegarde de l'humanité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Comme dirait Castiel XD
> 
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, malgré cette fin qui ne me satisfait pas à 100%. Mais je n'allais vous refaire ensuite l'épisode, ce n'était vraiment pas le but.


End file.
